halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Marathon References in Halo
.]] is the shape of the logo.]] is the shape of the logo.]] This is a '''list of all the references to Marathon' that Bungie put in the Halo games. Mostly sightings of the Marathon logo, seen in the first image right. Halo: Combat Evolved *Captain Keyes - He has the Marathon logo on his uniform. *If you look at the Control room from above you will see the marathon logo *Captain Keyes - His pipe has the Marathon logo on it. *Control Room - The Control Room main chamber, when viewed from the top, is shaped like the logo. *Cortana - The Marathon AI Durandal, is named after a mythical sword. Cortana is a sword which bears the inscription: My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal. *Dialogue - Sometimes Grunts or Marines will shout "They're everywhere!", similar to the BOBs of Marathon. *Difficulty Selection - The Marathon logo appears on the Easy shield. *Foehammer - A level in Marathon: Infinity is called "Foe Hammer". *Level title - Marathon has a level "If I Had a Rocket Launcher, I'd Make Somebody Pay", Halo has a part "If I Had a Super Weapon..." *Light markers - The Covenant light markers in Two Betrayals bear a resemblance to Pfhor staffs. *MJOLNIR - There are Mjolnir Mark IV cyborgs in Marathon, there is Mjolnir Mark V battle armor in Halo. *Pillar of Autumn - The Marathon logo can be seen on the side of the ship. *Rampancy - If the player kills Captain Keyes in the first level, Cortana says, "The Master Chief has gone rampant." *Silent Cartographer (Level) - The center of the island is shaped like the Marathon logo. *Halo PC Loading Screen - If you brighten the gamma on Halo PC a lot, you can see what looks like the Marathon symbol etched in the background of the first loading screen. *The MA5B Assault rifle is similar to the MA-75B assault rifle in terms of ammo and name *The flamethrower in Halo PC has a similar name to the flamethrower found in Marathon : 7057 = TOZT *The forerunner AI 343 Guilty Spark has a resemblance to the Marathon symbol on his front side ( where his photo receptors are) Halo 2 *UESC - Lord Hood says, "United Earth Space Corps," Marathon features the Unified Earth Space Council. *The marathon symbol is also used in the Halo 2 Multiplayer online as a gamer tag symbol. *Doors - The doors on the level "Regret" in Halo 2 *If you get outside the level Burial Mounds, look at the rubble by the "ribs" a large piece of debris is engraved with it * The Enforcers shields make up a Marathon symbol. *If you melee with a shotgun, you can see a Marathon symbol on the silver casing. *The multiplayer map "Foundation" is based off of the Marathon "Thunderdome" levels. *The multiplayer map "Gemini" is based off of the Marathon level "Duality". *On Headlong, in the building which houses mostly human weapons, if you look at the second floor from above it makes out the Marathon Logo *If you look at the multiplayer map Ivory Tower from above you will see that the circular courtyard and the small ditch which the water runs along makes up the Marathon Logo Halo 3 The weapons are often decaled with Marathon symbols *When you look at a High-Res screenshot of John's gun from the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer you can see a Marathon logo. Confirmed by KP http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=749352 *The Battle Rifle has the Marathon logo on the aim. *There is an achievement for 'accessing all the terminals in the campaign' which is called Marathon man, which may be a reference to Marathon and accessing terminals in that. *In the second E3 Trailer, boxes marked TRAXUS can be seen. The Marathon was a Traxus-Class Colony Ship. Misc. *Cortana Letters - These messages are riddled with references. *Drinol - Similarity with Drinniol, a Marathon foe. *Hunter - Similarity with Marathon foe of the same name. *Marathon-class - A class of ship mentioned in Halo: The Fall of Reach. *Multiplayer - The multiplayer game "Oddball" is derived from Marathon's "Kill The Man With The Ball", which had the same objective. *In both Halo and Marathon, there is a company called Misriah on Mars. *A Marathon easter egg is the level 819. 819/7=117 (Master Chief's service number) *The Battle of Marathon occurred shortly before the Battle of Thermopylae where 300 Spartans held their own against tens of thousands of Persians in the Greco-Persian War *On Bungie day (07/7/2007),there was exclusive things available on the Xbox Live marketplace,including a gamer picture pack,which included a picture of the Marathon logo picture. Marathon references in Halo Category:Easter Eggs